


Scared Yet?

by JamesAeza



Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Cussing, Dungeon, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Smut, Restraints, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Remus likes kidnapping the others. He thinks it's fun.He has yet to get a rise out of Logan, which he sees as the ultimate challenge.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837507
Comments: 14
Kudos: 244





	Scared Yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whimsicaltwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicaltwine/gifts).



> I... Intrulogical. I have nothing more to say for myself.

The first time Patton had found himself with a bag over his head, tied to a chair, he had to admit he’d been panicked. But now, it was just Tuesday. Literally. He’d found that he was kidnapped once a month, and it was always on a Tuesday. Despite claiming there was no rhyme or reason to what he did, there did seem to be a method to his madness. 

Roman was Fridays. Virgil disappeared on Sundays. Janus was taken on Wednesdays. Logan didn’t have a day, he just went missing at random moments. 

They’d panicked, fought, and tried to get him to stop at first, but by now they just played along for his sake. Logan, though, refused to entertain what he called the ‘ridiculous charade’. He’d just sit and wait until someone came for him or Remus got bored. 

Unbeknownst to Logan, Remus had taken this as a personal challenge to get a rise out of him, though sometimes he felt like he’d tried everything. He didn’t do anything that could actually hurt the nerd, though he’d attempted every fear tactic in the book. Today was one such day.

Logan had been missing for around two hours, and Roman was lazily prepping his sword. This was normal for them. 

“Are you going soon?” Patton always still seemed nervous until they had said person back, no matter how often this occurred. Roman just shrugged. 

“Let him have his fun. Say, five hours. He still hasn’t broken our good friend Logic. Even if I’m technically the ‘hero’, I want to see him freak out as much as the next guy.”

Virgil chuckled. “Don’t we all?”

Remus was becoming very frustrated, and Logan was beginning to get a little annoyed. 

“Aren’t you  _ scared _ yet?”

“No. If you’re quite through, Remus, I’d like to get back to my work now. Some of us actually have things to do.”

Remus made a mock offended gesture. “Well  _ excuse _ me if my job isn’t important enough for  _ Logic _ .”

Logan just rolled his eyes. Remus looked over at Logan, and at the cliff he was currently hanging off of. “Not doing it for you?”

“Nope.”

He sighed, snapping his fingers. “Change scenario.”

Logan shut his eyes so the rapid changing of setting wouldn’t hurt them. Upon opening them, he found himself in a room made entirely of glass. At first he couldn’t tell where he was, but as his eyes adjusted to the nearly-black room, he noticed the glass was surrounded by water. 

Dark water. There were also dark, shadowy figures occasionally slipping past where he could see. 

Ah. So Remus thought he was afraid of the bottom of the ocean. And he was, sort of, but not this. This was fabricated, not to mention he was in a glass room. How was he supposed to be afraid of something that could not access him? The answer was he could not be.

“Nice try,” he observed loudly, knowing full well that even if he couldn’t see Remus, he was watching. 

He heard Remus curse before he snapped again and Logan screwed his eyes shut one more time. 

When he opened them again, he found himself in a big, dark… dungeon? With torture tools. This was new. He knew Remus wouldn’t really use any of them on him, though, so he remained unbothered. 

Testing his right arm, then his left, he noted that they were, in fact, shackled to the wall. That was… bothersome. His left was beginning to fall asleep. He tried to shake it out as much as possible in his current predicament, before setting his eyes on the door. Remus should be there any moment. 

When he heard a noise to his right, though, he looked over. Remus was already here. He had on his regular ‘manically evil’ grin. Logan, just looked at him, irritated that they were still doing this. Had Remus not figured it out yet that he was unshakeable?

Remus stepped closer, and Logan ignored him. He really had wanted to finish that book today. But instead, here he was. Doing this. 

He just stared as Remus traced the sharp end of a scalpel down his face, whispering, “There are so many things I could do to you.”

At that, though, Logan’s body involuntarily shivered a bit. Not out of fear, this feeling was… unfamiliar. There was something about the idea of Remus… doing things to him. He tried to shake the thought. 

He quickly looked over at Remus, who should have been thrilled at having received even the smallest of reactions, but he didn’t. Instead, there was a sort of... intensity in his gaze. 

He heard metal clatter to the hard ground as Remus looked closely at his eyes.  _ Into _ his eyes. Against his will, he felt his face heat, and he knew he was turning a humiliating shade of pink. But Remus just kept getting closer. He felt warm, sturdy hands on his hips. His breath hitched. 

“Are you scared yet?”

It took everything in him to nod. This was definitely unfamiliar, and in his book, unfamiliar meant scary. 

Remus giggled, placing one hand behind his head and pulling him in. 

As Roman threw open the door and prepared to go through the rescue performance with Patton and Virgil in tow, he froze. Of all the things he wasn’t expecting to see, Remus and Logan with their lips locked in a passionate kiss was at the very bottom of the list. He regained his bearings quickly and ushered them all back out. 

“What? What’s happening?”

Roman’s eyes were wide. 

“Dude, that’s kinky as fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have gifted this one shot to whimsicaltwine because they've really been with me since the start as my fic writing improved (and continues to grow) and their comments are so nice and supportive. If you're reading, thank you!
> 
> I also half stole this concept this from the dynamic in the movie Megamind.  
> Okay fine, it's practically blatant plagiarism. Leave me alone.
> 
> In other news, this was a pretty weird story, and I tried to keep it short and sweet. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Comments always really make my day, constructive criticism is welcome, feel free to wreck me over any grammar mistakes. There is never an appropriate excuse for bad grammar.


End file.
